warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:A Snivy's Feather
I'm sorry I write this like this but I can't comment on phone. I really like your ideas, they are creative! I like the way you write. I read the one with SkyClan, and I have to say, I'm already attached! Please don't leave it. But shouldn't Sol not have -star at the end of his name since he doesn't believe in StarClan? I've honestly never thought of Sol as that kind if villain, but it's a fanfic right? I feel bad for Stormpaw and Leafstar ;~; poor Stormpaw must've watched her mom getting tortured ;( Maybe I would do the chapter when it happened, because readers would understand how did it save the Clan. Thank my black side of the brain for that idea lol. I really wanna see the happy end of this one! :O Keep writing, please don't leave it! I can't wait for more! Also I recommend you not to start too many fanfics at the same time. I did the same mistake, abd it didn't end up pretty well. - 10:47, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Howdy! Welcome to this wiki! I hope u have a nice time here and feel free to ask me questions ;) You are all colors in one, at full brightness. -All The Bright Places This is a kinda late welcome, but hey anyways! My names Sparrowpool, but most people call me Skye or Sparrow. I've been on this wiki for basically two years now and I hope to be on here for many more. I know how things work and all that, so don't be afraid to come up to me for anything. I could even code you a sig if you like! Although if you want some expert advice, your best shots are probably our staff, of which we have many. Anyone on this wiki will be willing to help though! I hope you have fun on this site, and share your fanfictions with everyone you can! Farewell, Go on chat? You are all colors in one, at full brightness. -All The Bright Places also got time fot chat? - 04:47, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Wikia, you have to add commenting on Phone! Well anyways, I like Leopardstar's regret, but isn't six kits little too much for a feral cars little too much? I mean yeah cats can have big litter but Leopardstar is a feral cat, not a kittypet. Maybe 4 would be better? I'm not trying to force you, just a suggestion. Also for future reference try reading my mary-sue guide, I recommend it to starting writers :3 You find link on my profile - 06:00, October 6, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Here is the link: I'm very proud of this one, it's the most successful think I've written so far - 07:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Also 75% of this wiki consists of kids, so no big deal - 07:50, October 6, 2016 (UTC) I got just one last question. HOW TF DID YOU MANAGE TO GUESS HONEYTAIL'S AND SANDYNOSE'S WARRIOR NAMES BEFORE THE SAMPLE FOR HAWKWING'S JOURNEY (including allegiances) CAME OUT??????????????? - 11:39, October 6, 2016 (UTC) haha I'm not alone with a november 5 birthday happy belated! -- 01:33, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Ah, sorry! I'm very busy atm, and can't take on another story. But thanks for the offer! Your word is the only thing you can [[:Shaded|'keep']] ''and'' [[:Fallen Star|'give']] at the same time. 08:10, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I'd love to! (Also, ur sig's link is broken because it's missing a ':'. I fixed it for you!) The truth is everybody is going to hurt you, you just have to find someone worth suffering for Come back if you can? -- 06:52, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Sure! I would love to! Yay! 'Cuz baby now we've got bad blood 07:00, January 8, 2017 (UTC) But what book should I write? Do I pick my cat and her powers? 'Cuz baby now we've got bad blood 07:02, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Uh, uh, I want the ShadiwClan one. If not, then RiverClan pls The truth is everybody is going to hurt you, you just have to find someone worth suffering for you messaged me about the collab? (talk) 12:29, January 8, 2017 (UTC) hey so like I know you're new and all but I've seen the message to users about a collab, and I feel as though you have chosen users out of popularity. there are many older users here who care about their stories just as much, even if their stories don't get many comments. they care a lot about their work and most of the users you've chosen for this collab would be seen as popular, if this wiki had cults. the problem - there are no cults. a few of the older users and I have discussed this, and we feel as though we were not considered. I understand you're new and all but please don't choose users based upon how many comments they get. it's offensive to a lot of the older users when you seem to not consider us. sorry if this offended you but I felt like you should be informed of this. -- 22:05, January 8, 2017 (UTC) if it's not to late i'd lvoe to join the collab i just couldn't find your talk page sorry! I am Fire I am Free hey there I see you're having trouble with your signature. it doesn't work properly - it leads to a non-existent page on the wiki. would you like me to make you one? I can whip up one as soon as I can, just put what you want it to say, link to, and look like. -- 09:58, January 30, 2017 (UTC) come back pls I was writing a blog -- 19:01, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Sure. Interviewer or reporter? Btw sorry, I wasn't on when you posted the message -- 21:51, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Meet on chat? 'Cuz baby now we've got bad blood 05:39, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey thankyou! XD I mostly write fanfiction then post it on, but I have been reading friends fanfiction here. I'm glad this wiki exists, it's awesome! 05:01, February 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm so sorry that I didn't come online! However, our timezones are different, so I couldn't really go online when u just msg me. Like, it should be midnight for me when u msged me??? I was asleep. Anyways, if you guys have skype, we can msg thru skype or maybe just talkpages The truth is everybody is going to hurt you, you just have to find someone worth suffering for I am now And we need more reporters. Welcome to the News crew! Here is the planning page Check on it and add to it soon. The next publishing date is Feb 28 Have a great day! -- 13:56, February 4, 2017 (UTC) here's one thing you should know about me: I don't ever need to be "repaid". it is my compensation that the request is the way the user wants it. I don't need to be "repaid" - I don't feel as though that's how signature requests work. two, I probably won't be able to join that collab - I'm still busy with school and it's taken a toll on me. I've also got another massive project that I'm working on - I am really looking forward to finishing that one, and to getting that one out to a publisher. three, I don't live in the same timezone as you. that message for me to get on chat was at midnight my time, and I don't usually get on chat that late. I live in the Eastern time zone, not yours (which I think is Pacific). I'll be done with your signature as soon as I can. I haven't been able to work on it a lot due to me being very busy with school and writing and other things this week. -- 14:11, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Of course! I would love to join. Thanks for considering me! It's quiet uptown. ^ Well, if you want to contact me next time, please use proper grammar. It irks me. It's great that she said yes. Also, fix the link in your sig. -- 19:04, February 9, 2017 (UTC)